Har Har Tharsdays
Har Har Tharsdays (formerly CN Thursday Nights) is a former Cartoon Network block that featured new episodes of Cartoon Network original series. It ran from March 6, 2008 to April 1, 2010. History The block started out as CN Thursday Nights (also known as The New Thursday Nights or simply Thursday Nights), and began at 7:30pm on Thursday nights. The block's first schedule consisted of: *7:30pm - a new episode of Camp Lazlo *8:00pm - a new episode of Chowder *8:30pm - a new episode of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *9:00pm - a new episode of George of the Jungle This schedule stayed the same until in late April, when My Gym Partner's a Monkey began airing at the 7:30pm replacing Camp Lazlo which had finished airing new episodes. Also, the 9:30pm time slot was used to air new episodes of Chop Socky Chooks. In May, Out of Jimmy's Head aired its final episodes in the 7:30pm time slot, replacing My Gym Partner's a Monkey. On June 5, 2008, the block was renamed Har Har Tharsdays. The big changes made to the block were that the block lost the 7:30pm time slot and instead started at 8:00pm with a new episode of Chowder. Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends got replaced by The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack at 8:30pm, and George of the Jungle was replaced with Total Drama Island at 9:00pm. Also, Chop Socky Chooks was replaced by Johnny Test at 9:30pm. On October 2, 2008, 11-minute episodes of Thumb Wars began airing after Chowder and The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. That broadcast was called Star Star Starsdays. Scare Scare Scaresdays started the following week with an hour of Goosebumps (replacing Total Drama Island ''and ''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) but everything else stayed the same. The next week also had another change when Johnny Test was moved off the block and replaced with premieres of halloween specials. In November, 6teen, a new show to the network replaced Johnny Test. In March 2009, Total Drama Action debuted and both 6teen and Total Drama Action switched time slots. On July 16, 2009, Stoked premiered, extending the block to 7:30pm.'' Later in 2009, Johnny Test returned to replace ''Stoked. In January 2010, the 7:30pm slot returned and the 9:30pm slot was removed. moving Johnny Test up to 7:30pm, returning back to its original timeslots from March 2008. On March 11, and 18, 2010, sneak peeks of Adventure Time aired and replaced Flapjack. Har Har Tharsdays aired its final broadcast on April 1, 2010 and was replaced by a block called Monday Nights. Schedule An asterisk means that it's a special/series premiere/finale/sneak peek. CN Thursday Nights Har Har Tharsdays '2008' '2009' '2010' Trivia * Chowder, Flapjack, Johnny Test, the Total Drama series, and 6teen were the only Har Har Tharsdays shows to air on the Monday Nights block (which debuted on April 5, 2010). *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack episode "Whale Times" made a reference to the programming block. **'Flapjack:' Bubbie sure knocked him down to size! **'K'nuckles:' Har! Har! Tharsday! * In June 2009, the block's logo and bumpers were rebranded, giving it a slightly darker tone, and less colorful. This was made to update the block, since it was slightly outdated. * Har Har Tharsdays ''was the only Cartoon Network block from the Fall era to air for most of the Noods era, after Fried Dynamite got dropped in September 2008. * The block sometimes changes its name to commemorate certain events, like Star Star Starsdays (in honor of the premiere of ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars), Scare Scare Scaresdays (for Halloween), Heart Heart Theartsdays (for Valentine's Day) and Har Har Satharday (for a one-off Saturday special). * Foster's Home, Camp Lazlo, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Chowder and Flapjack are the only Cartoon Network original shows from the block. The rest are from Teletoon. * On the OK KO special, Crossover Nexus, the logo's 2009 version returned, now in graffiti. * The Thursday Nights block's tag line was, "Thursday nights. Simple/special, right?". * Unlike the seasonal names of the block, the block took on a green look for Ben 10 week on March 25, 2010, featuring Ben Tennyson in clips with the other characters directly before or after commercial breaks. Category:Cartoon Network Blocks Category:Programming Blocks Category:Cancelled Programming Blocks